Coerced Confessions
by chaffad
Summary: How I think the Bechloe argument should have went on PP2. Slight AU where Jesse and Beca were only friends. This is my first fic ever so I apologize in advance if it's crap.
1. I

**Disclaimer: Obviously if I owned anything Bechloe would be cannon and we wouldn't have to write fanfiction about it. _#fandomlife_**

* * *

How did this happen? We were doing team building exercises that were going surprisingly well but I just had to be a bitch and say something stupid. Now me and Chloe are fighting and I can't stop. I don't even mean any of the things that I'm saying but I'm just so stressed and I let it all out by yelling at her. I'm such an idiot. You're not supposed to hurt the person you're in love with, even if they don't know you are. I feel so ashamed. All I do is hurt people. Maybe I should just leave before I do even more damage. So I walk away.

"Oh okay you're just gonna leave now?!" Chloe shouts to me.

"We all have to eventually Chloe, it might as well be now!" I turn around to look at her. _Why the fuck does Aubrey look so smug right now?_ I ignore it though. "If you knew what was good for you you'd follow me." I turn my back to them and ignore them calling out warnings to me.

Two seconds later I'm being bear-trapped in a mesh and I'm hang in the air. I start screaming and trying to grab hold of something as the net dangles. Oh my God I'm going to die! I can't die like this!

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" I hear the Bellas all run towards me. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

When I look down I see Chloe walking towards me with a triumphant smirk on her face. I really can't deal with her smugness right now because I am _literally_ about to die and I feel all of this guilt for how I've been treating everyone and lying to them. Lying to _her._ I can't take it.

"Well, well, well. Look who needs our help!" Chloe says in a mocking tone as she walks towards me. This is horrible. I'm going to die with her mad at me and she's not even going to know that I'm in love with her. Oh my God. Why do I always have to be such a _bitch_?! Things got tough and I ran. I feel just like my father. But right now I really need to get out of this trap.

"Not cool guys!" I yell as they all stand under me. Aubrey is off to the side with a mischievous glint in her eye and honestly it just makes me even more scared.

"No what's not cool is you taking out your frustrations on us!" Chloe tells me while folding her arms. Even though she's mad and my life is hanging in the balance-pun intended- she still looks beautiful in her workout clothes and no make-up. I really wish my brain would shut up because now it not the time to think about how hot Chloe is.

"Really that's you're going to say to me right now?! HELP ME I'M DYING! I'M DYING!" Looks like my ever present bitch mode still refuses to let up and I swear a few of the girls roll their eyes. As soon as the words leave my mouth, the branch that's holding me starts to break and I let out a scream. This is when the Bellas start to panic and say they need to get me down. Then Aubrey says some shit about why they don't have ladders. I swear to the aca-gods I am going to _kill her_ if I make it out of this alive. Then Fat Amy says something about booby traps and how boobs shouldn't be trapped. Which is really not important right now due to the fact that I AM ABOUT TO DIE.

"Okay! If I'm about to die, I'M SORRY! I didn't mean of that stuff I said! I love all of you! I love all of you awesome nerds and I love being a Bella! I've been so stressed out latel-" The branch starts breaking again and this time we all scream. Chloe starts barking orders to help me down when Aubrey finally steps forward.

"Everybody freeze!" All of the girls stop moving and look at Aubrey as she fixes her gaze on me. "Beca. You and I both know that there's _something else_ that you've been hiding from Chloe. Isn't there?" She has the biggest smirk on her face and my jaw drops. I cannot believe she's _actually_ doing this. Aubrey and Jesse are the only ones I told about my huge toner for Chloe since I know if I told the other Bellas they'd never live it down. I should have known that she would take the opportunity to coerce me into spilling my guts to Chloe.

"No Aubrey! Somebody HELP ME! Oh my gosh fuck you so much right now!" I look down and Chloe looks at me, confused.

"Wait what? Beca, what else are you hiding from me?" She has an almost hurt expression in her eyes.

"Nothing! I'm not hiding anything fro-" More breaking and even more screaming from me.

"Bullshit Beca! Tell me now or so help me God I will let you fall!" She crossed her arms and raises her eyebrows expectantly. The branch cracks again and I finally break.

"OKAY OKAY I GIVE UP! CHLOE I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE FRESHMAN YEAR AND I NEVER TOLD YOU BECAUSE YOU WOULD REJECT ME AND I'M SORRY FOR LYING TO YOU!" Crack. "OH MY GO-" I fall to the ground on my back and see Lilly hanging upside down on the tree with knives.

I lay there in shock. I'm not dead. I just told Chloe that I love her. Shit. I am going to murder Aubrey. But after I catch my breath, I look around and everyone's staring at me with their mouths agape. Chloe looks absolutely flabbergasted while Aubrey's smirk has only grown. I glare daggers at her and turn to Chloe to say something.

"Um Chl-"

"Beca I need you to go to the hospital wing." Aubrey interrupts me. I look at her and back to the other girls whose jaws are still dropped. I go without protest since they probably need time to process. I just hope that I haven't completely ruined our friendship. When I get to the hospital wing, the nurse just gives me a check-up and everything's fine. Maybe I was exaggerating about the whole dying thing...

* * *

I go to the cafeteria when I'm sure no one else will be there. I'm just not ready to face anyone after today's events. Especially Chloe.

Once I finish eating I turn around and jump when I see Chloe standing in the doorway.

"You scared the shit out of me!" I say, holding my chest.

She chuckles and slowly walks towards me. My breath hitches in my throat as I look into her eyes. Maybe I should say something.

"Chloe I-"

"Sssshhh" She puts a finger on my lips and locks her eyes onto mine. I'm furrow my eyebrows in confusion and she smirks.

I see her lean towards me and my eyes go wide as I mirror her actions. This seems to serve as some sort of conformation and she crashes her lips onto mine. She's kissing me. _Chloe_ fucking _Beale_ is kissing me. After a few seconds, I come out of the shock I'm in and I kiss her back. She grabs my waist and my hands tangle into her ginger locks as our lips move in sync. She pushes me up against a wall and passes her tongue across my lips. I immediately open my mouth and our tongues collide. I try to hold back a moan but to no avail. I force my lips away from hers when I need to break for air. Without missing a beat, she travels down my neck with open mouthed kisses. I don't even try to stifle the moans and she begins to lick and suck on my pulse point. I feel her smirking against my skin as she begins to bite down before soothing the spot with her tongue.

"Fuck" I mutter. She lifts her head and I see that her eyes have darkened .

"For the record," she smiles at me. "I love you too."

That's all I need to hear before I pull her in for another kiss and force my tongue into her mouth. Her hands begin to travel up and down my sides and I wrap my legs around her waist. She presses me harder into the wall as we explore each other's mouths. I shiver when I feel her hands go under my shirt and she kisses my neck again. I let my eyes roll into the back of my head my breath quickens.

Then I hear someone clear their throat and my eyes shoot open. I see Aubrey smiling coyly at us and I remove my legs from around the ginger's waist as both of our faces blush an unhealthy shade of red.

"You guys are gonna have to keep it in your pants until you go back to Barden. I will not allow aca-baby making in my resort so just be sure to keep your libidos in check 'mkay?"

"Oh my god." I cover my face with my hands and they both laugh uncontrollably.

"Alright" Aubrey says after they finish laughing at my pain. "Let's get our asses to the campfire and talk to the other girls."

Chloe kisses my cheek and links our hands together. We walk to the bonfire with smiles on our faces.

* * *

 **Okay I just might write another chapter but I don't know...**


	2. II

The retreat's over and the Bellas and I are on the bus back to Barden. Ever since my little... _confession_ , Chloe and I have been inseparable. But the presence of the the other girls has been putting uh... _certain activities_ on hold and it's getting annoying. Right now she's curled up in my lap and my fingers are running through her hair.

"When did you know?"

"What?" I turn my gaze away from the window and look at her. Chloe picks up her head from my chest and our eyes lock. _**God those eyes.**_

"When did you know? That you loved me?"

"Oh. Well almost towards the end of my freshman year. A little after spring break. I had realized that you'd be graduating soon and you'd probably leave while I had decided to stay at Barden. The mere thought that you'd be gone nearly made me sick. I just couldn't imagine it." I let out a small laugh, "I actually got a little pissed with myself for letting you get so close. You already know I don't like thinking about feelings and all that shit, so it was kind of confusing." I tuck some of her hair behind her ear. "How you managed to get me to let you so close without me even noticing." She gave me her bright trademark grin and encouraged me to continue. "See I wasn't _too sure_ at first, but then the pool mash-up happened and I guess I just knew." My cheeks tinged a faint pink at the memory. That moment felt so intimate to me. Basically baring my soul through song. "Since you were leaving I just kept it to myself. But then the Russian Lit ordeal came about and you stayed. After that, I was just too scared to say anything. The matter of _when_ I fell in love with you I have yet to figure out. But that's when I knew."

After being snapped out of my reverie, I see that all the Bellas had gone silent and were listening to our conversation. I turn to look back at Chloe and she leans over to give me a kiss on the lips. Although it was meant to be chaste, I couldn't resist sliding my tongue into her mouth, quickly diminishing the intended innocence of the kiss. Strangled moans fall from both our mouths, when Chloe gracefully moved to straddle me. I run my hands up and down her sides as our tongues gently brush continuously.

Just as things begin to get even more heated, one of the girls clears their throat.

"For fuck's sake." I mutter over Chloe's lips before we break apart. The ginger giggles and resumes cuddling into my lap. After four years of her invading my personal space, I've learned to get used to the contact, and even began to crave it overtime. **_Ugh, I'm so cheesy._** "I've been getting cockblocked all week. They're doing it on purpose I tell you." The statement was supposed was muttered, but Chloe heard due to her close proximity.

"Calm down Becs."

My breath caught in my throat as she began to slowly kiss down my neck. Ever since Aubrey interrupted us in the the cafeteria, it seems as if all of the Bellas have been sabotaging every one of our attempted sexy times, and that has been _a lot_. And honestly, I'm starting to get pissed. I tangle my hands into her hair when begins to lick on my pulse point. **_Shit._** Moans then fall from my mouth as she begins sucking and biting the same spot.

"If you two don't keep it in your pants I swear to the aca-gods we're going to separate you for the rest of the ride back to Barden!" I feel Chloe sit back in her seat and I turn around and glare at Stacie. She just smirks at me and looks out of the window. Ever fucking time any of them cockblock Chloe and me, they wear the same smirk. _**Sure as hell won't be so smug when I give them all that extra cardio.**_

"Hey Beca," Chloe quietly addresses me.

I'm suspicious. Because Chloe is hardly _ever_ quiet unless she's up to something. Although she wears an innocent smile, her eyes are mischievous.

"Yes Beale?" I narrow my eyes.

"Remember one of the first things I said to you when we met?"

"Dude you said 'Do you have any interest in joining our acapella group?' I'm confused."

"Nope," she's smirking now and I should definitely be scared now. "The other thing."

"Uh," I furrow my eyebrows. "'Make our dreams a reality'?"

"Wrong again." She leans close and whispers into my ear. "I distinctly remember saying, 'It's all with ours mouths.' And the _minute_ we get back to the Bella House, I'm going to show you just how much seven years worth of mouth and tongue exercises can pay off."

I sit there, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. _**Oh shit. Fuck that was hot.**_ I turn my head to face her. Her pupils are dilated and she's still smirking. Before I even properly process it, I lunge at her and connect our lips. Because of the force I used, we crash onto the floor. But I couldn't care less as our lips never part. _Four_ _years_ of sexual tension. I kiss her hard and she reciprocates it completely. Our tongues battle and our hands roam.

But before we are able to do anything even more inappropriate, we're being forced apart.

"Alright we warned you!" Stacie and Cynthia Rose stand between us while we sit on the floor. "Chloe, other side of the bus now."

"What the fuck dude!" I exclaim. "You can't just make us separate!"

My arms are crossed and they just roll their eyes at me. _**That's my thing dammit!**_ They look at Chloe and raise their eyebrows expectantly. The ginger pouts and nods her head.

"Can I at least say goodbye?"

"Are you serious?" Cynthia Rose throws up her arms. "You're not dying! You're just sitting apart so we don't have to end up watching you two have sex in the middle of the bus!"

"Please?" Chloe pouts again.

" _Fine!_ " Stacie says, clearly exasperated. "You two are unbelievable."

I stretch my arms out and the redhead settles onto my lap. We're still seated on the floor.

"Don't go." I whine and place my head in the crook of her neck. _**Ugh what is happening to me?**_

"Don't worry Becs. It's only for a few hours!" She gives me a bright smile. "Let's just go to sleep to pass the time or something."

I look up and start stroking her hair.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. C'mon. Lets get up."

We help each other off of the floor and I go back to my seat. Chloe leans down to give me a quick kiss.

"I love you." I sigh.

She gives me a grin, "I love you too."

"Alright that's enough!" I hear Stacie say.

Chloe gives me one last kiss and goes to the back of the bus next to Flo. I let out an irritated sigh. _**So. Much. Cardio.**_ I curl up in my seat and drift off.

* * *

I feel someone shaking me awake and I push them away.

"Fuck off," I grumble and curl up into a ball.

Then, I feel a hand moving up my leg and another under my shirt. The one on my leg is beginning to drift a little too close to my uh... _nether regions_ and my eyes shoot open. I see red hair and blue eyes and I smile sleepily.

"Hi," she whispers/giggles.

"Are we there yet?" I sit up and stretch.

"Yep," Chloe smiled at me. "And even better," I heard her voice drop an octave and saw her eyes darken. "We have the house all to ourselves."

My eyes shot open, any hints of sleepiness dissipated.

"Seriously? Like no one there to cockblock us at all?"

Instead of answering, Chloe just grabs my hand and leads me out of the bus. We're parked right outside the house and the door's already unlocked. After seeing the empty Bella House, I grab the redhead's hand and practically run up the stairs.

* * *

 **Okay that's it for now! I could TRY to write some Bechloe ahem... _sexy time_ but I've never done it before soooo idk. No confidence in that area. Peaces dudes I tried.**


End file.
